Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!
by CinderPeltLover
Summary: Win A Date With Cinderpelt reincarnated! KPlus now, but may have to become T...
1. Chapter 1

So, Win A Date With Cinderpelt ended, but Cinderpelt decided to restart it! So, here's the board meeting after it closed.

* * *

><p>"Cinderpelt! Your game show was doing so well!" Mistystar was always nagging to her like that. "Why did you stop it?"<p>

"I felt it needed refreshing. Brownleaf's pregnant, I'm on the brink of firing you, and our ratings have gone down. Maybe if we restart, it'll be better!" Cinderpelt explained. Mistystar was shocked. But not at the fact she was close to being fired.

"BROWNLEAF IS PREGNANT?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Mistystar yowled. Cinderpelt slapped her paw to her face. Brownleaf got up and banged her head against the wall.

"Didn't you notice?" Cinderpelt asked when she recovered from Mistystar's sudden stupidity. "How big she's been getting? She'll only eat vole livers? You've been pregnant yourself, Mistystar, how could you not know?"

"That was a long time ago!" Mistystar stated defensively.

"Once a mother, always a mother."

"I agree with Cinderpelt. We should restart, but we also need to find somebody to take my place," Brownleaf spoke up.

"Lilyheart says she'll do it."

"Good."

"Alright, we're done here. Mistystar, you lose. We're restarting Win A Date With Cinderpelt!."

Mistystar slumped down in her chair and made a heavy, exaggerated sigh. Cinderpelt smiled a bit. She was finally learning the ways of Nightcloud.

"Oh, wait, before we stop," Brownleaf pulled out a bundle of $100,000, "We're getting our own auditorium."

* * *

><p>Oooh! Wonder what'll happen next? FIND OUT IF YOU POST THREE TOMS!<p> 


	2. 1:1 Cloudtail, Bramblestar, Brackenfur

Cinderpelt walked up. The new security guard, Brokenstar, who Cinderpelt finally let in, was sharpening a knife until Lilyheart came over and whispered to him. He scowled and put it away. Mistystar was doodling a handlebar mustache. She sat in her fancy blue chair and eyed Mistystar. Mistystar realized what was happening, erased her drawing, and began speaking. "Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's ho-guests are Bramblestar, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail! And the unlucky winner will take her to Whitewing's and Nightwing's Wing Shack! And here they are!"

Two toms padded nervously onto the stage, slowly followed by a snow-white cat. Suddenly, he stopped, curling up into a quaking white ball.

"Cloudtail, it's okay! You won't die if you win!" Lilyheart patted his back reassuringly.

"YES I WILL! BRIGHTHEART WILL KILL ME!" Cloudtail screeched. Suddenly, he went limp and was having spasms all over the place.

Whitewing was sliding down the pawrail to get to her father. "DAD'S HAVING A PANIC ATTACK! CALL JAYFEATHER THIS INSTANT!"

(about 7 minutes later)

"Okay, well," Cinderpelt began, "I hope he'll be okay! First question: What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Black cherry. Jessy liked that too..."

"Please, stop thinking about Jessy, and concentrate on Squirrelflight! She's having your kits!"

Bramblestar looked up dreamily. "...Maybe Jessy will too..."

Cinderpelt sighed. "Brackenfur, I already know yours is vanilla. You'd fling it at me when we were kits, remember? Well, Bramblestar gets the point because dating my brother would be weird."

Mistystar drew a tally. "That's a point for Bramblestar."

"Next question: Do you have any weird addictions? SAY YOURS LAST, BRACKENFUR!"

"...To Jessy..."

"STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT GOOBER! YOU LOVE SQUIRRELFLIGHT, REMEMBER?"

Brackenfur looked embarrassed. "Do I have to say mine?"

"Yes!"

He looked sad. "...I, I eat grass..." The audience burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm sure Bramblestar gets the point, so, even though we have another question, Bramblestar wins! And, I want to prank Cinderpelt. SEND IN LITTLECLOUD! Remember how they dated last time? SEND HIM IN!" Mistystar announced, not letting Cinderpelt hear the last part.

But, for some reason, Brownleaf looked oddly relieved. Cinderpelt saw this and limped over.

"What's up, Brownleaf? You look reassured, like...wait a minute..."

Brownleaf panicked. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER!" And she ran.


	3. 1:2 Firestar, Littlecloud, Flametail

Lilyheart ran up to Mistystar and Cinderpelt. "Great news! Brownleaf just kitted! Two little she-kits she named Ashkit and Fogkit! She named them after you!"

"Really?" Cinderpelt couldn't hide a smile. "What do they look like?"

"They're both gray."

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!" Mistystar stated, sounding like she was holding a surprise, "And welcome today's guests, Firestar, Flametail, and Littlecloud!" She glanced mischievously at Cinderpelt, "And the winner will take our lovely host to Honeyfern's Sweets Factory, with their delectable honey-glazed cocoa ferns!"

Cinderpelt was scared. Littlecloud, who was madly in love with her, and Firestar, who she's had a huge crush on since day one of Cinder_paw_? "First question: Have you seen The Beast and the Beauty?"

"Jillions and billions and kazillions of times!" Firestar yelped. "Sandstorm always begged to watch it every time we went out!"

"Only because Newtspeck made us," Littlecloud folded his arms.

"No," Flametail answered.

Cinderpelt was relieved. "Flametail gets the point! Next question: How scary was the Great Battle?"

"SCARIER THAN THE LOOPY CORKSCREWS AT RUSHTAIL'S ADRENALINE RUSHES!" Flametail answered, standing up. It must've been even scarier being in StarClan, not having another place to go and all.

"I don't care about your answers. Flametail gets the point! And he wins! But let's still do the last question, for fun. Which is better: the Old Forest or the Lake?"

"Well, I never saw the Old Forest, so, the Lake I guess," Flametail shrugged.

"The Old Forest," Firestar explained, "It was easier to get to Gatherings there. And I could visit Princess."

"I agree with Firestar," Littlecloud meowed.

"Well, I sort of agree with you two," Cinderpelt rushed, "but Flametail won. Better luck next time!" Mistystar looked disappointed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it was a while! I had other shtuff to do! And, yes, the h in shtuff wasn't accidental. Well, REVIEW!<strong>_


	4. 1:3 Firestar, Tigerstar, Scourge

Tigerstar, Firestar, Scourge

Lilyheart was on her phone, looking at pictures Brownleaf sent her and texting back. Suddenly, a thought hatched in here's how the texts went after that:  
>Lilyheart: hey brownie who's the dad?<br>Brownleaf: Cute nickname! I'd rather not tell.

"Hey, Lilyheart, It's time for the show!" Cinderpelt called.

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt!" Mistystar said, "Today's contestants are Tigerstar, Firestar, and Scourge! And they'll take Cinderpelt to, as Littlecloud said, Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes!" The three toms looked scared out of their fur. Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes were _serious_ rides. Some cats get comas it's so scary.

"WHO SUGGESTED THESE TOMS?!" Cinderpelt was furious, apparently. Hey, you wouldn't want a red, dripping stage either!

Mistystar was still ga- happy. "Why, that was CandyHeart13, right in the middle row!" Cinderpelt looked ready to pounce, flexing her claws. Lilyheart held her back. Cinderpelt calmed down.

"Well," Cinderpelt sighed as she sat in her chair, " I guess I have to. First question: What do you want to do right now? And killing each other doesn't count." Tigerstar and Scourge looked ready to protest.

"Ride the Speedy Cheetah at Rushtail's Adrenaline Rushes," Tigerstar may have been evil, but he was awesome like that.

"Sharpen my claws to kill everyone after the show, which I can and will do now," Scourge meowed all evil-like, sharpening his claws with a fancy 'I-am-a-pro-chef' knife.

"Go back to my police department! We've almost figured out who killed Ashfur!" Firestar exclaimed. Cinderpelt looked at him. She couldn't believe this out of her crush.

"Firestar, Hollyleaf killed Ashfur...," she meowed. Firestar looked stunned.

"Never!" He gasped.

"TIGERSTAR GETS THE POINT! Next question: How sexy do you think you are on a scale from one to ten, ten being super sexy?"

"Seven?" Firestar looked confused, as if that was an abnormal question on a gameshow like this.

"Ten," Scourge kept sharpening his claws.

"ELEVEN!" Tigerstar started doing the 'AWIGGLEWIGGLEWIGGLEYEAH!'.

"TIGERSTAR WINS!" Cinderpelt shouted. Tigerstar did the worm.

"But we only did two questions!" Mistystar exclaimed.

"Fine, we'll do the last one. How do you want to die? I mean, you're already dead, but, if you could choose?"

"SEXY! TIED TO A SHARK WITH DYNAMITE INTO AN ERUPTING VOLCANO!" Guess.

"In battle, claws fully sharpened," guess.

"Defending my Clan," guess.

"Yup, Tigerstar definitely wins," Cinderpelt was so happy. Tigerstar was so awesome, except for the fact that he killed things for fun.


	5. 1:4 Breezepelt, Berrynose, Darkstripe

Well, here's the continued text from the last episode.

Lilyheart: why not? you can trust me i wont tell!  
>Brownleaf: You swear to StarClan with your paw on the Warrior Code?<br>Lilyheart: YES!  
>Brownleaf: Fine, their father is<p>

Ha ha! A cliffhanger! Take my poll. If you know me WELL, you can figure it out! It's a quiz! Guess in the reviews, and each good guess will go on my poll.

**(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)**

Cinderpelt still remembered her date with Tigerstar. They rode all the rides, some of the super scary ones twice. Tigerstar suggested the rode Adrenaload, the SCARIEST in the world(look in Guinness Forest Records!) until it wasn't scary. it took bout fifty long waits to be a _little_ less scary. On the sixty-second time, Cinderpelt said they'd had enough, and they should ride the Speedy Cheetah instead. Cinderpelt swore her heart was still thumping.

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Berrynose, Breezepelt," Mistystar shuddered, "and Darkstripe! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Whitewater's Whitewater Rafting!"

"First question: What would make you black out?" Cinderpelt knew what Berrynose would say.

"Looking in a mirror! My own sexiness and awesomeness would blind me!" Berrynose stood in his chair.

"Too much blood scent," Breezepelt looked rather happy at mentioning blood, "Then again, I'm getting more used to it."

"I'm with Breezepelt," Darkstripe nodded.

Cinderpelt pouted. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME WORLD?! Berrynose...gets...the point..." Cinderpelt tried to look away as Berrynose flexed his OMSC fake abs. Lilyheart pointed the camera well away from him and showed pictures of Brownleaf's kits to the camera. His 'abs' were NOT for the world to see.

"I don't feel good..." Cinderpelt turned pale. She grabbed the trash bin beside her chair and, er, 'tossed her mice'. Lilyheart helped carry her backstage. Whenshe came back, she announced that a random she-cat would be today's 'Cinderpelt'. She went into the thick swab of cats and came out with Daisy. Berrynose sat down and blushed. Lilyheart handed Daisy the questions.

"What?" Daisy looked up. "I can't ask this! It's too violent! Two of these oafs are already evil, and Berry-poo will be influenced!"

"Then get another one!" As soon as Lilyheart said that, Daisy looked embarrassed.

"Okay, question two: What kind of vehicle do you want?"

"Oh, oh!" Breezepelt looked like a young apprentice, "A huge truck that I can run over things with!"

"A David Harleyson motorbike!" Darkstripe squealed, "They're soooooo fast!"

Berrynose looked sad. "...Something safe..."

"Berrynose gets the point!" Daisy was proud of her son for saying 'something safe'. She must not have picked up how reluctant he was to say it.

"Third question:" Daisy continued, "How many cheese curls can you fit in your mouth at one time?! What kind of question is that?!"

"Daisy, you're no fun. Cinderpelt would give me the point. Twenty-two," Darkstripe folded his arms.

"Eighteen," Breezepelt scowled.

"One, because I chew and swallow safely...?" Berrynose cringed as he said that, as if it hurt him. It probably did. Daisy clapped her paws.

"Good job, Berry-poo! But we're not going whitewater rafting. It's too risky! We're going to the zoo you used to love!" Daisy looked happy, but Berrynose groaned and fell out of his chair. But apparently, he had enough energy left to screech.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME WORLD?!"


	6. 1:5 Cloudstar, Skywatcher, Ravenpaw

Cloudstar, Skywatcher, Ravenpaw

The image of shirtless Berrynose in the last episode was permanently wedged into Cinderpelt's mind. It still made her queasy. But hey, her plan worked! She fake threw up and told Lilyheart to get Daisy. And, because she was still grieving over Hazeltail and Berrynose's tail(yes, she still wishes Berrynose had a full tail), she was WAY too overprotective. When Lilyheart took her backstage, she told her her plan, and Lilyheart turned on the TV back there so she could watch the rest.

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Cloudstar, Skywatcher, and Ravenpaw. The winner will play Cinderpelt's mate as a guest star on Goosefeather The Loon!"

"First question:" Cinderpelt began, "Have you seen Fast & Angry 45?"

"I thought that's what WindClan was," Cloudstar stated.

"YES! I HATE IT!" Ravenpaw screamed.

"Cherry and Boris-I mean, Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt took me to see that one time." Skywatcher shuddered.

"Oh, Ravenpaw and Skywather SO get a point," Cinderpelt gratefully sighed.

"But maybe I don't want to be on tellyvision or whatever you youngsters call it."

"Too bad. If you win you win. And, we haven't finished yet."

"I don't like you very much."

"SHUT UP, MOONY! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Next question: Have you sen that vine with that fat kit dancing to Jelly And Peanut Butter Time?"

"The only vines I see are ivy."

"Me too," Cloudstar agreed.

"OMSC IT'S SO FUNNY!" Ravenpaw laughed when he thought about it.

"Eh, Cloudstar, you're hot. You get a point," Cinderpelt decided. "Last question for the tiebreaker: Do you even like Goosefeather The Loon?"

"It's alright." Cloudstar nodded his head.

"Nah," Ravenpaw meowed.

"What's that?" Skywather was more loony than Goosefeather.

"Well, Cloudstar got the closest, so, he wins! I hope Birdflight won't kill you!" Cloudstar suddenly tensed, as if he just thought about Birdflight.

* * *

><p>Hey, uh, I decided to go ahead and make the pollquiz. Vote to see if you know me!


	7. 1:6 Sharpclaw, Tallstar, Crookedstar

"Brownleaf's coming today! With her kits!" Lilyheart was bouncing, like she was doing a potty dance.

"Really?" Cinderpelt was excited, but confused. "Then why are you here?"

"Well, they're only a moon old! She's got her paws full enough already!"

"Who's their father?"

"Brownleaf made me not tell."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Sharpclaw, Tallstar, and Crookedstar! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Hazeltail's Sweets Factory, with her famous hazel crunches! And a very special guest is here today. She left us a moon ago-" Mistystar was cut off by a voice from the audience. It was Hailstar.<p>

"Brownleaf DIED? That's why she hasn't been here?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! SHE HAD KITS! Anyway, here she is." Brownleaf walked to Lilyheart, while Fogkit and Ashkit had a different plan to scamper. l She sat dawn and her kits fell asleep.

"First question: What's your favorite fruit?" Cinderpelt was sure of what Sharpclaw's was.

"Bananas. They're tall, like my tail." Tallstar shot his tail up and curved it to a crescent moon shape.

"Apples. Good, crispy, and nutritious," Crookedstar oddly sunk his teeth into an apple that came from nowhere.

"Coconuts." Sharpclaw scratched his chair.

"I knew it. Why, as sharpeners? Sharpclaw gets the point!" Cinderpelt was proud of herself for guessing.

"That's a point for Sharpclaw." Mistystar didn't look away from the trick-or-treating route she was making.

"Next question: Would you change your name if you could?"

"YES! YOU ASKED THAT ONCE! I REMEMBER! TO STORMSTAR! STORMKIT AND STORMPAW AND STORMWHATEVER AND STORMSTAR!" Crookedstar shouted.

"No, I'm fine with my name," Tallstar said.

"Sure. To Scratchclaw so people don't mix me up with Ancient warriors!" Sharpclaw continued to scratch his chair.

"Please, stop. Those chairs weren't cheap. If you stop, we won't give you a point," Cinderpelt pleaded. Cherrytail, in the audience, looked satisfied.

"Fine." He kept scratching a little, though.

"Crookedstar and Sharpclaw get the point!"

"WHAT?"

"Sharpclaw has two points, and Crookedstar has one." Mistystar was now copying down her route on paper.

"Last question:" Cinderpelt was keen to hear the answers, "What's your Halloween costume this year?"

"I didn't want to dress up, and just give youngsters candy. But Deadfoot told me he'd be a wizard if I was one too, and I thought about it. So, basically, I'm gonna be a wizard," Tallstar said.

"Who, Doubledore? He's your age, I'm just saying. I'm gonna be Arachnidman," Sharpclaw said.

"I wanted to be a vampire, but Silverstream gave me a fish costume, and me, Silverstream, Willowkit, Minnowkit, Graystripe, Millie-" Crookedstar was cut off.

"Why would Silverstream invite Millie?" Cinderpelt asked.

"She's fine with her and Graystripe's relationship, as long as Graystripe doesn't start ignoring her, Silverstream'll be fine. Anyway, Willowbreeze, Stormfur, Feathertail, Brook, Pine, Lark, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Briarlight, and a few others.. We're CandyClan for the night, and we're dressing up as fish. We're visiting tons of places in Silverstream's van, like the map Mistystar's drawing for us, because she's really good and she said she would if we give her some candy, and WritingClan's camp, and-"

"Okay, we get it! You get the point! Who's the winner, Mistystar?"

"No one, yet. Sharpclaw and Crookedstar are tied," Mistystar answered as she gave Crookedstar the map.

"Awesome map, Mistystar." Crookedstar couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Cinderpelt, I don't care. I'm giving Crookedstar a point. He wins!"

Sharpclaw folded his arms. "Talk about Clanism! You only gave him the point because he's in your Clan! Maybe I wanted to win!" Cherrytail gave him a death stare from the audience. He made an I'm-just-kidding-please-don't-kill-me smile.

"Maybe I did too!" Tallstar said. Reena looked at him blankly, like you-know-what-I-mean-by-this-face. He smiled, too.

* * *

><p>Okay, I have some info:<br>Send in anyone. ANYONE. She-cats included. Leave the rest up to me.  
>And, I'm dropping hints on who Brownleaf's mate is like a badger on laxatives is dropping...yeah. CHECK MY POLLQUIZ FOR HUGE HINTS! AND MY FORUM!


	8. Win A Costume Contest!

Five cats sat at a table with papers. Today, there was a special Win A Costume Contest!, and the judges were Lilyheart, Brownleaf, Cinderpelt, Brokenstar, and Mistystar. The competitors were backstage, waiting to show their costumes. Tansy even came to be the camera cat while Lilyheart and Brownleaf were judging.

"Welcome to Win A Costume Contest, a Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2 Hallowen edition!" Cinderpelt shouted, "And let's explain some rules. You can get up to fifty points, no more, so each judge can give you up to ten points. Your costume can't be inappropriate."

"That's right," Tansy agreed at her camera.

"And we'll decide winner after everyone's competed, so no one think about bribing us! The prizes are: A blue ribbon, $500, free VIP front row seat tickets, and backstage passes. A red ribbon, $200, and free VIP front row seat tickets. A white ribbon, $100, and free seat tickets. Pretty good prizes overall. FIRST!"

It was Berrynose.

Cinderpelt groaned. After 'that episode', see never wanted to see Berrynose again. "What are you?"

"Traveling herbs! A healthy dose of me makes you happy!" The judges drew on their papers. Here was the result:  
>Lilyheart: 4<br>Brownleaf: 3  
>Cinderpelt: -18<br>Mistystar: 5  
>Brokenstar: 2<p>

"Negative eighteen?" Mistystar asked, "But you said up to ten points!"

"Yes, but negative eighteen is less than ten, is it not?" Cinderpelt replied, "The grand total is negative four. Brokenstar, do whatever you want to him." Brokenstar grabbed Berrynose and took him backstage where the contestants weren't and returned shortly without Berrynose.

"Okay," Cinderpelt continued, "NEXT!"

Nightstar walked out. He had painted white on him to look like a skeleton.  
>Lilyheart: 7<br>Brownleaf: 8  
>Cinderpelt: 7<br>Mistystar: 9  
>Brokenstar: 8<p>

"Well, the total is thirty-nine. Not bad. Now lead yourself backstage, and not the way Brokenstar went with Berrynose. NEXT!"

Mapleshade and Cherrytail walked out. They didn't say it, but teams were allowed. They looked like they lived in the late sixties, and found a time machine.

"Are you HIPPIES?!" Lilyheart asked.

"No," Cherrytail answered, "we're VEGAN hippies!"

"You're not actually vegans in real life though, right?"

"Right." Lilyheart made a sight of relief.  
>Lilyheart: 9<br>Brownleaf: 7  
>Cinderpelt: 8<br>Mistystar: 8  
>Brokenstar: 5<p>

"Thirty-seven total." Cinderpelt announced.

**(MANYMANYMANYMANYCOSTUMESLATER)**

Brightheart walked out as the eighty-sixth costume contestant. The judges were exhausted. There had been witches and wizards, Bramblestar and Tawnypelt as Apollo and Artemis, and even CandyClan. But she wasn't wearing a costume.

"Brightheart," Brownleaf asked, "What are you supposed to be? You don't have a costume!"

"I'm a zombie!" Brightheart answered matter-of-factly, "Biteheart the zombie!" They didn't get it. "You know, blood splattered," she pointed at her ginger spots, "zombie-like features," she pointed to her face, "and deadly!"

"Yes, when you're in the nursery," Cinderpelt added.  
>Lilyheart: 9<br>Brownleaf: 10  
>Cinderpelt: 9<br>Mistystar: 10  
>Brokenstar: 8<p>

"Forty-six. NEXT!" But no one came. Brightheart was the last one.

"Okay," Cinderpelt continued, "Please wait while we figure out the winner."

In about three minutes, Cinderpelt spoke out. "The winner is: Goosefeather, with forty-eight points as a skein of fuzzy yarn! Second winner: Brightheart, with forty-six as a zombie, and Nightstar's skeleton and Tawnypelt and Bramblestar's Greek deities, tied at third with thirty-nine! Thank you all for participating!"

* * *

><p>MORE MAJOR HINTS ABOUT BROWNLEAF'S MATE:<br>POLL/QUIZ: ENTER EACH NAME & SEE!  
>THIS STORY: C2<p> 


	9. 1:7 Thrushpelt, Barley, Whitestorm

_**I've finally returned! And, with me, this is the first chapter I've done completely on my kindle! RANDOM SYMBOL TIME! ®°[¡%%|%%¡%®¡*[¡!**_

"Bem-vindo a ganhar um encontro com Cinderpelt 2! Competidores de hoje sao Whitestorm , Barley , e Thrushpelt. O vencedor levará para Cinderpelt Windflight's Ziplines."

"We made a bet that Mistystar would have to speak Portuguese on the next episode, and, she lost," Cinderpelt explained, "And also, we decided against Windflight's Ziplines. Thanks to Thanksgiving, it's a $500 Localix card. No date. Anyway, first question: Do you watch LegendBusters?"

"We don't have that channel in our barn," Barley meowed.

"I watch it, but, not much," Whitestorm stated.

"(****) YEAH! I LOVE WATCHING STUFF EXPLODE!" Thrushpelt yowled. Brownleaf walked over with a plastic glove and slapped him on the cheek with it.

"Thrushpelt! This is a family show!"

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. #LEGENDBUSTERS4EVER!"

"Okay," Cinderpelt was clearly regretting her question, "I think my maybe-dad deserves the point."

"Whitestorm tem um ponto, Thrushpelt tem um negativo, e Barley e pego no meio com nenhum." Mistystar pointed at each as she spoke. Whitestorm had a point, Barley had none, and Thrushpelt had negative one.

Thrushpelt's shoulders sagged. "Awww."

"Next qeustion: Poke or Cepsi?"

"Eh. I like both. But I guess I like Cepsi better," Barley decided.

Whitestorm shrugged. "I don't really have an opinion. I drink ginger ale the most, anyway."

Thrushpelt nodded as he spoke. "Poke. Definetley."

"Wow. Thrushpelt gets two points. Hey, Mistystar, why'd you make his score negative one, anyway?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Eu queria." She wrote 'I wanted to'. " Whitestorm e Thrushpelt sao amarradas com um, e Barley ainda não tem nenhuma." Thrushpelt and Whitestorm have one point, and Barley still had zero.

Cinderpelt yawned. "I'm tired. Just give Barley three points."

"Ok, Barley vence?"

"Yay!" Barley yowled.

* * *

><p>Okay, hint about Brownleaf's mate: I hate ants. That should help.<p> 


	10. 1:8 Purdy, Jayfeather, Berrynose

"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Purdy, Jayfeather, and Berrynose! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Windflight's Ziplines! Ooh, can I go ahead and give Purdy one thousand points?"

Cinderpelt made the no face. "NO."

"Anyway, before we start, we'd like to introduce two special guests. They've come before, three episodes ago. Say hello to Fogkit and Ashkit!" The two she-kits bounded onto the stage with spindly legs. They were both gray tabbies.

"Well, aren't they cute little younguns?" Purdy adored.

Cinderpelt nodded in agreement. "They really are. First question: Did you ever have a crush on anyone? If so, who?"

Jayfeather nudged uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't feel confortable answering that."

"Awww, is it becawse of sweetie Bwiarwight?" Berrynose mocked.

Jayfeather's hackles stood. "NO IT'S NOT! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN YOU'LL WISH DAISY HAD NEVER MET SMOKEY, YOU-"

"Alright toms, BREAK IT UP!" Brownleaf came skidding over. "We can't censor to live audience!" She glanced at her kits to make sure they got the message. Jayfeather snarled and slumped down in his chair.

"Well, there used to be a sweet little she-cat tha' lived next to me named Cookie..." Purdy half-drifted off.

Berrynose soon stepped in. "No time for stories, Purdy, I've got a loooooooong list. There's Poppyfrost of course, and before that, there was Honeyfern, and-"

"Okay, Berrynose, no need to say all of them!" Cinderpelt fretted. "I think Purdy can have the point."

"Purdy has a point, and Jayfeather has none, and Berrynose has negative one thousand," Mistystar announced.

"Hey! That was unfair!" Berrynose complained. Fogkit and Ashkit walked up to him and stuck their tongues out.

"Life isn't fair!" Ashkit mewled.

"Tell 'im, Ashkit!" Cinderpelt cheered. Brownleaf didn't make any move to say 'Be nice to him, you two!'. Berrynose slumped.

"Next question: What is your lifelong dream?"

"To see, duh," Jayfeather answered sternly.

"Never had one," Purdy shrugged.

"To be hotter than the sun." Berrynose stood up in his chair.

"DON'T, PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" Cinderpelt screeched. Berrynose sat back down.

"By the way," Cinderpelt added, "If you want to be hotter than the sun, that's gonna take a while. At least, considering how frozen your looks are. Jayfeather gets the point."

"Jayfeather and Purdy now have one point each, and Berrynose still has negative one thousand," Mistystar meowed.

"Last question: When was a time you wanted to just disappear?"

"When I lost a fight with a fox an' Cookie was lookin'..." Purdy drifted off again.

"When I accidentally wandered into WindClan territory," Jayfeather explained.

"When I was found without my tail that day. It HURT!" Berrynose screeched.

"Okay, well, I guess-" Cinderpelt began.

"PURDYGETSTHEPOINT! Purdy wins!" Mistystar quickly added in. Cinderpelt made the no face again. Purdy looked petrified to go on a zipline. Poor Purdy.

* * *

><p>Okay, well, send in toms of course, but because I basically always have access to a way to type and save, but not always internet, please send in more than one set at a time. Maybe also throw some she-cats in there, just in case.<p>

I'm also going to make a Christmas special episode that will be my gift to you. I'm sure you'll love it.

REVIEWERS! See it? Review viewers? Never mind. Just review.


	11. 1:9 Goosefeather, Lionblaze, Littlecloud

Brownleaf and Lilyheart stood by the camera, gossiping. They nodded their heads in agreement, and Brownleaf announced their news:

"First annual WADWC inc. Christmas party on Christmas Eve. 11PM. Backstage. BE THERE!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's a special day, too! Today's Random Day! We pick a day from every season to do weird questions. Only on Random Day, the winner will take Cinderpelt to the largest Cat&amp;Body Works in the world. You'll get a $500 gift card, but trust me, it's only a wee fraction of what Cinderpelt uses there. You'd better hope you're not our captive-CONTESTANTIMEANTCONTESTANT planned for today! by the way, our contestants are Lionblaze, Littlecloud, and Goosefeather."<p>

"Alright," Cinderpelt looked quite excited, "Let's start! First question: Why is the kit on fire?"

Lionblaze shrugged. "You tell me."

"Either he farted when he was angry again," Littlecloud suggested, "Or those lighter fluid baths got to him again. Or spontaneous combustion."

Goosefeather stood up, looking crazed. "It's an OMEN sent from StarClan! What could this mean?! Kit on fire...FIRESTAR AND FLAMETAIL WILL DESTROY THE FUTURE GENERATION! WE MUST DESTROY THEM FIRST!"

Cinderpelt sighed. "Really, Goosefeather? Littlecloud gets the point."

"FINE! WAIT AND SEE WHEN THOSE TWO KILL ALL KITS! YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU TOOK ME SERIOUSLY!"

"You're too annoying. BROKENSTAR!" Brokenstar appeared and dragged Goosefeather away.

"Alright," Mistystar looked like she was trying to process what had happened, "Littlecloud has a point, and Lionblaze doesn't."

"Next question: Tortellini or sock puppets?"

"Tortellini. I love food," Littlecloud meowed.

"BOTH!" Lionblaze shouted.

Goosefeather opened a door. "SOCKS? FOOD? SOCKS WILL EAT TOO MUCH FOOD AND EXPLODE! IT'S AN OMEN!" A dark colored paw pulled him back in. His muffled voice still reached through the door though. "LISTEN! IT'S AN OMEN! LISTEN TO ME!" Painful pounding noises followed.

"Give Lionblaze the point."

"Lionblaze and Littlecloud are now neck-and-neck with a point each."

"Last question: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring," Littlecloud said.

"The fox doesn't say anything. It's the bloodcurling screech of a fox's victim that makes the noise," Lionblaze explained. Smartest thing he's said all day.

Goosefeather busted out the door again. This time, his paws were tied and cloth was hanging like an infinity scarf around his neck. "IT'S AN OMEN! THANK YOU, LIONBLAZE! YOU HELPED ME FIGURE IT OUT! LOCK YOUR DOORS! THE FOXES ARE COMING!" Brokenstar grabbed him again and pulled him in the door with screeches right after.

"I guess Lionblaze can have the point. Now all I have to do I tell my former host her mate is going to Cat&Body Works with me," Cinderpelt thought aloud.

"Lionblaze wins!" Mistystar looked sad. Why did she constantly want Firestar or Littlecloud to win? That is just one of the mysteries of the universe. Lionblaze jumped up and down, then realized what happened, then looked scared.

* * *

><p>Okay, send in toms. The Christmas special will be sort of a season finale, but it won't count as an episode, so I'll need to pack in one more between now and then, then being Christmas day. Eight more days!<p>

Now, puny earthlings, REVIEW!


	12. 1:10 Pinestar, Graystripe, Crowfeather

"I bought you gifts. You're welcome," Brownleaf said.

"Fogkit and Ashkit are coming too!" Lilyheart added.

"Why do you like them so much?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Oh, because they're my-I mean, I like them a lot. I kitsat them for so long, and, I just like them."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Win a Date With Cinderpelt 2! Today's contestants are Crowfeather, Pinestar, and Graystripe! The winner will take Cinderpelt to Thistleclaw's Pizza Shack of Evil! Let's start!"<p>

"I LOVE his pizza. First question: What's on your Christmas wishlist this year?"

"A tablet or something," Graystripe said, "I may be an elder now, but I was young once. And I still remember how to use tablets."

"Nine more lives. And for Tigerstar to REMEMBER ME," Pinestar griped.

"A million dollars. And a luxury car. And to be a leader," Crowfeather meowed.

"Crowfeather gets the point. That's the awesomest wishlist I've ever heard."

"Crowfeather has a point, and Pinestar and Graystripe still have none."

"Next question: Is your tree artificial or real?"

Graystripe looked proud. "Real." The other two had fake ones.

"Graystripe definitely gets the point. They smell so good!"

"Graystripe and Crowfeather both have a point, and Pinestar has none."

"Last question: What's your favorite carol?"

"Jingle Bell Rock, I guess," Pinestar shrugged.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas. It takes all the skill I have," Crowfeather boasted.

"I don't really have one," Graystripe mewed.

"Really, Crowfeather? You must not have much skill then. Pinestar gets the point."

"We have a three way tie!"

"Then give Pinestar the point. Pinestar wins."

* * *

><p>Get ready for a Christmas special in one week!<p>

I'm giving you this special, as a gift. You can review and give a gift back so I can keep giving you gifts...a small price to pay. In fact, a FREE price topay! Wow, that made zero sense. Just review.


	13. A Special, Redundant Christmas Special

Cinderpelt left her house at about 10:30 to get to the party. In the trunk of her Worsche was a gift for all of the employees, and prior employees, for the show. A drawing pad and erasable colored pencils for Brownleaf, a set of colorful markers and erasers for Mistystar(more for her board than her), an origami set for Lilyheart, lots of suggestions for her Choice Awards, and a way to put a line breaker on a FanFiction profile, for Tansy, and kit toys for Ashkit and Fogkit. She headed to the studio.

* * *

><p>As she expected, Lilyheart and Brownleaf were already there, hanging lights on a tree backstage. Two other cats were there with them.<p>

"Who are they?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Seedpaw and Brackensong," Lilyheart answered promptly, not looking away from her work. Brackensong was a darkish shade of honey with straight brown stripes that never forked and dark green eyes.

"We don't have to get them something, do we?"

"No."

Seedpaw and Brackensong could work _fast_. Brackensong set up a whole hot cocoa workshop beside their Ceurig, with little c-cups of hot chocolate, practically every coffee creamer out there, marshmallows, and candy cane or cinnamon stick stirrers. Awesome.

Seedpaw put boxes of pizza on a plastic table beside their eating table, along with candy. She also put out gingerbread shaped chocolate chip oatmeal cookies and and empty mug with a sticky note that said 'Dear Santa Claws: Feel free to use this mug and get something from our Ceurig.'

* * *

><p>After their bellies were full of pizza and they were worn out, especially Fogkit and Ashkit, they all snuggled up in paw-knitted blankets(courtesy of Sorreltail) around a fire and drank hot cocoa, waiting for Santa to come. It seemed a little immature, but it was fun to some.<p>

"When are we going to open presents?" Tansy asked.

"Once Santa comes," Brownleaf answered.

"But if he doesn't come?"

"There are kits in here! I thought you didn't like scarring young cats!"

Suddenly, they heard bells and laughter. "Ho, ho, ho! Ho ho! Merry ChristmAAAAAAAAAH!" The last part was a scream and a thump, like a screeching bird hitting a window. All seven cats and kits rushed over.

An extremely fluffy, plump white and almost red furred tom lay unmoving on the walkway leading up to a backstage door.

Lilyheart looked crazed. "OH NO WE KILLED SANTA!"

"Relax, Lilyheart," Cinderpelt assured, "He's not dead. Just dazed. I can tell from here."

Everything on him was red except for his face, ears, paws, and tail tip. His eyes were bright green.

Tansy snapped her paw finger...things. "I knew the glass sliding door would protect us against intruders."

"EXCEPT HE'S NOT AN INTRUDER!" All the other cats yowled at once. The kits said it funny, they said 'intwuda'.

"Technically he is."

Santa freaked out Brownleaf's kits(who will now forevermore keep the name 'Intwuda Sistas'), so she just got their gifts for them. Everyone opened their gifts from Santa Claws and everyone else, he was happy with hot cocoa and cookies, so everyone was happy, until Fogkit burst out confidential information.

"I WANT DADDY!" Ashkit screeched.

"Daddy can't be here now," Brownleaf nervously explained.

Fogkit filled in for her. "WE WANT BWACKENFUR!" Brownleaf turned red.

"We need to go now. Don't tell anyone. Please." She scooped up her kits and her things and rushed out.

* * *

><p>HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO MY RELATIONSHIP OF WARRIORS! I started December 25, 2013, and read the four main arcs and all the super editions by September! That's...about thirty three hundred to five hundred books in three hundred sixty-five days! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!<p>

But really, I told you you'd love it. Seriously, as I was writing, I was trembling when the info about Brackenfur was released. Did you ever think it was him? I voted Brackenfur on the poll/quiz to give you a hint, but most of you voted for Antpelt. WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS VOTE FOR DF CATS?

And sorry, Tansy! I made you a little arrogant. I didn't mean for you to be like that, but it just turned out that way.

Anyway, merry Christmas! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! I mean really, did the box to review disappear? I haven't seen too many lately. It doesn't seem that way, at least.


	14. 2:1(11) Bumblestripe, Foxleap, Toadstep

Mistystar was confused. She knew Cinderpelt would be out today because she was asked to be the cover model of the magazine _Moral Cats Digest_, and Dovewing was asked to be the host. Brownleaf was out too, but it was if she had disappeared off the face of the earth after she walked out the door a few nights ago. _I wonder if that's the last time she'll ever be seen,_ she thought sadly. They couldn't contact Lilyheart to ask her to fill in. It seemed Lilyheart disappeared with her. So today, Brokenstar was the camera cat.

* * *

><p><strong>(SWITCHINGPOINTSOFVIEW)<strong>

"Welcome to Win A Date With Dovewing! Or would it be Win A Date With Dovewing 2!? Doesn't matter. You're probably wondering where Cinderpelt is. Well, she was asked to be a cover model for _Moral Cats Digest_, and Brownleaf, well, um, she was sick. Anyway, the contestants are Bumblestripe, Toadstep, and Foxleap. The winner takes Dovewing to Lilystem's and Rainflower's Flower Shop. Not the place for Crookedstar. Let's start!"

"Hold on," Bumblestripe interrupted before Dovewing asked the first question, "I know how much Dovey-Wovey loves flowers, so can I automatically get one thousand points?"

"No. First question: Did you see the new Fast & Angry 46?"

"Well, I was," Bumblestripe explained, "With you, but you never payed attention. But I saw you with a brown tabby. Was it your dad?"

"Yes," Dovewing immediately answered, her eyes darting.

"Nah, I don't like those movies," Toadstep shrugged.

"Same," Foxleap agreed.

"Well, I guess all three can get a point."

"Foxleap, Bumblestripe and Toadstep each have a point."

"Next question: What's the worst thing you can possibly think of?"

"That apprentice...," Toadstep thought, "Shrewpaw. That's his name. Shrewpaw's fate. So sad."

"Other cats thinking I'm a _dunce_! I mean really!" Foxleap waved his arms.

"_You_, dating someone else!" Bumblestripe giggled. "What's up with _that_?"

"Uh, yeah, about that," Dovewing rubbed her neck, "Well, it doesn't matter. I guess I'll give Toadstep the point. He's right. So sad." Bumblestripe looked at her.

"Bumblestripe, the date means nothing. Toadstep has two points, and Foxleap and Bumblestripe still have one." Dovewing sighed in gratefulness for Mistystar saving her.

"Next, oh, and last question: Who here eats at Whitewing's and Nightwing's Wing Shack?"

Toadstep and Bumblestripe both said yes, so of course, Foxleap said no.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought EVERYONE did! Foxleap gets two points to break the tie!"

"So Foxleap won with three points, Toadstep had two, and Bumblestripe had one." Bumblestripe burst into tears.

Mistystar ran over to comfort him. "Don't feel bad, Bumblestripe. It's not the end of the world!"

"YES IT IS!" He sobbed.

* * *

><p>As normal: Send in three toms.<p>

As not normal:  
>Send in an evil cat along with your three toms. Like, EVIL. Not mean, like Antpelt(in my opinion). Like, E. V. I. L.(Every Villain Is Lemons).<br>Maybe also send in some question ideas. I'm running out!

Seriously, I need your suggestions to survive. If you don't, well, that's the end of Win A Date With Cinderpelt 2!. And I'm _not_ making a Win A Date With Cinderpelt 3!.


End file.
